


ECHO

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some vignettes from a human AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (everyday is like the)show business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton, Papyrus, and 'rehearsal'.

Papyrus (birth name: something way more embarrassing, he claims, and not suitable for the Great Papyrus) can sing and act well enough to easily get into the ensemble, but not well enough to land an important role. That’s fine: he’s a freshman, he understands that he’ll have to work his way up the ladder. If he wows people enough with his talent, then when he’s a sophomore, or a junior or a senior, he’ll definitely be playing the lead.

Anyway, there’s someone who always plays the lead right now, in practically every production. The idea of dethroning Mettaton is, frankly, ridiculous.

Mettaton (birth name: don’t ask, just don’t) can sing and act well enough that he’ll probably get into Juilliard after this, or maybe go on to be in opera or something like that. He’ll definitely have a whole career in the field, unlike the teenagers who are just doing it to have a little fun or appease their parents about making their college applications look better. He’s a natural star.

And he currently has his arm around Papyrus’ shoulders.

Papyrus can feel heat rushing to his face as he squeaks out, “M...Mettaton? Can I help you?”

“You were brilliant at rehearsal, bae,” says Mettaton. “A true natural.”

“Thanks! You were too!” Mettaton is always brilliant at rehearsal. It’s a law of nature.

Mettaton chuckles. He probably knows that. “Oh, I don’t know, I think I could use a little more polishing here and there. Why don’t you and I meet up after school tomorrow and... go over some of our lines together?”

This is flirting. This is definitely flirting. Papyrus doesn’t even have scenes together with Mettaton.

He really wants to say yes, but...

“...I have plans already,” he says.

“Oh.” Mettaton removes his arm. “That was a bit presumptuous, wasn’t it? So sorry.”

“But!” Papyrus says, very quickly. “I, um, my Thursdays are completely free, if yours are, or also if they aren’t?”

They spend a bit longer hashing out schedules, and end up with a ‘private rehearsal meeting’ planned, the thought of which gives Papyrus more jitters than opening night.

Mettaton leaves him behind with a wink and, “So long, darling~”


	2. Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans, Gaster, and lab responsibility.

Lab assistant is a serious job, Sans reminds himself, for the seventeenth time. The chemicals there are very dangerous if spilled, and so he has to be cautious around them at all times, no matter what. It’s an incredible honor to work with the famous Dr. Gaster, and he should feel lucky, and not blow it by blowing something up by screwing around-

Sans walks into the lab and sees that Gaster is roasting a marshmallow on a stick over a bunsen burner. For a few seconds, he’s stunned into silence.

Gaster pulls his marshmallow away from the fire and sets it on a plate before turning to greet Sans. ‘Sans,’ he signs, ‘come in. How was your day?’

“Uh - it was fine, I guess,” Sans says, coming closer. “Isn’t that dangerous?”

‘Not if done responsibly,’ Gaster replies.

“Isn’t it... silly?” he asks.

Gaster grins. ‘Are you, of all people, going to lecture me about being silly?’

“You’re right. Don’t know what I was thinking.” Sans finds another stick and attaches a marshmallow to the end. “Mind if I join you?”

‘Go ahead,’ signs Gaster, and plops his own marshmallow into his mouth.

After a few seconds of roasting, Sans says, “You know, doc, you look really calm right now. Almost... mallow.”

Gaster nearly chokes.


	3. drop pop candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans, Gaster, and college applications.

‘How are your college applications coming?’ Gaster signs. Sans freezes up, and Gaster frowns. ‘Sans.’

“I’m working on them,” Sans says. “Don’t worry about it.”

‘The deadlines will come faster than you think,’ says Gaster. ‘Your future is very important.’

“I know it is, doc. I just...” Sans sighs and rubs the back of his neck. “I don’t really know what I want to do with myself. Some days it’s all I can do to get myself to school and then the lab, and I spend the rest of the day in bed. How am I supposed to pick my career for the rest of my life?”

‘What did you used to want to do?’ Gaster asks. ‘Before the depression.’

“I used to want to be an astronaut, when I was a kid,” Sans replies. “But that’s never gonna happen.”

‘Probably not. You don’t have the physical requirements.’ It’s a shame to say, but Sans is too fragile to ever make it into a rocket. ‘What about after that?’

“After that...” Sans thinks for a moment. “I guess astrophysicist sounded like the next closest thing? But, I don’t know. You have to be a genius to get into that field and I...” He trails off.

‘You have the makings of genius in you.’ Gaster offers a small smile. ‘If you would apply yourself, and I know that it’s hard, you could get into almost any college you wanted. The stars are not barred from you, not just yet.’

“...Thanks, doc. I’ll remember that.” Sans is smiling a little more now.

It’s a relief to see. ‘If you need a reference, you can always ask me.’

“Who else would I ask?” he replies.

‘The Great Papyrus, maybe?’ Gaster signs.

That gets a genuine chuckle. “Oh yeah, I forgot I had the best reference ever on my list. Pap’ll say something like ‘the best brother ever, second only to me, nyeh heh heh!’ and they’ll be lining up to have me. He’ll write out the laughing, too.”

Gaster grins. ‘That’s the spirit.’


End file.
